Sursum Corda
by arxas
Summary: Roxas estaba de mal humor. Su camiseta favorita de la suerte blanca ahora era roja. ¡El rojo no pegaba con él! ¿O sí?  AkuRoku, entre otras parejas. ¡Pasen y vean!
1. Capítulo 1: Crepúsculo en la mansión

**Capítulo 1: Crepúsculo en la mansión.**

El viento golpeaba el casco de un Cloud poco apurado por llegar a casa —mejor así, pues no vería el desorden que en ella había—. Sin embargo, amaba la excitación que la velocidad le suponía; sentir rugir su ciclomotor bajo él. Se le podría considerar un conductor temerario por saltarse algún que otro semáforo —aunque él juraría que estaba en verde…—, excederse del límite de velocidad y ejecutar sus muchas maniobras peligrosas.

Pero nadie maneja mejor que él.

Conducía a través de una calle muy mal iluminada, estrecha y vacía. Tomó el desvío de la derecha y ante él se mostró la única avenida de Twilight Town, repleta de tiendas a los extremos y personas caminando, a pesar de la gélida y anormal brisa que se había impuesto ese fin de semana. Meditó sobre el recorrido que le quedaba por hacer: no era mucho. Decidió detenerse en aquella cafetería, en la que preparan el mejor chocolate caliente de la zona. Aparcó su impresionante vehículo negro y se adentró en la tienda. Ya le conocían, sabían que era mejor no hacerle esperar, así que le atendieron rápidamente. Al salir, se encontró con dos _insectos_ —así los calificó él— demasiado cerca de su moto. Se aproximó e hizo amago de subirse a ella, pero esto no espantó a aquellos individuos, es más, el _insecto_ rojo se dirigió a él.

—¡Hey! Tú eres amigo de mi hermano, ¿no?

—Oh, fíjate, un mini-Reno. Te pareces mucho a él.

—¡No digas eso! Él es un imbécil sin sentido del humor —el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos, molesto por la conversación, y se situó delante del vehículo. Cloud le miró incómodo por su proximidad.

—No creo que a Reno le gustase oír eso...

Error: se había apoyado sobre su moto. Nadie podía hacer eso. Era algo que le enfadaba mucho, y más teniendo en la mano un vaso de un líquido que se podría derramar sobre la carrocería. Eso sería fatal.

—No la toques —no quería empujarlo fuerte, pero en ese momento no contuvo su fuerza. El hermano de Reno acabó en el suelo, con su bebida derramada sobre él.

—Axel, ¿estás bien? —se preocupó su amigo, acuclillándose al lado del pelirrojo tendido en la acera. Luego, se dirigió a Cloud—. Tío, ¡era café ardiendo!

En ese momento, un coche púrpura estacionó detrás de la moto. De él bajó una joven de cabellos castaños, recogidos en una trenza, y ojos verdes.

—¡Cloud! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me ha empujado y se me ha caído el café encima —respondió la víctima levantándose.

—Deberías cambiarte rápido. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa de Cloud? —la chica le sonrió, amable—. Yo os llevo, tengo ahí el coche.

—¡¿Qué? Aerith, ¿pero qué dices? —se quejó el rubio sentado sobre el ciclomotor.

—¡Oh, venga! Le has vertido todo el café. Tienes que disculparte de alguna manera —Cloud gruñó como respuesta—. ¡Eso es un sí! Venga, chicos, subid.

Axel y Demyx montaron en el vehículo de Aerith, en el que se encontraban otras dos chicas, acomodadas en los asientos traseros. El pelirrojo se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Su amigo, el rubio, detrás. Las dos hermanas miraron extrañadas a la primogénita, exigiéndole una explicación, que llegó de parte de Axel.

—¡Vaya! Vosotras debéis de ser las preciosas hermanas de Aerith. Mi nombre es Axel, ¿memorizado? Vuestra encantadora hermana se ha ofrecido a llevarnos a casa de Cloud. Digamos que... em... Me debe un café y una camiseta.

—Axel, ¡deja de ligar! Yo soy Demyx, un placer, señoritas.

Las aludidas seguían igual de impresionadas o incluso más. Aerith las miró y con un gesto las incitó a presentarse a los chicos.

—Yo soy Kairi —manifestó la pelirroja, contigua al rubio—. Igualmente.

—Yo me llamo Naminé, encantada.

El ruido de la motocicleta de Cloud les sobresaltó. Había arrancado, en señal de que le siguiesen. Aerith encendió su automóvil, y en consecuencia, la radio también. Estaba puesta una emisora que en ese momento retransmitía anuncios, pero nadie se molestó en cambiar.

—¿Queda muy lejos la casa de...? —preguntó Demyx.

—¿Cloud? Oh, no. En dos minutos estaremos allí —respondió la conductora esbozando una sonrisa.

Tras la pausa publicitaria dio comienzo el programa de música. El locutor, tras unas palabras, procedió a escoger un tema para que sonase.

—¡Wo! ¡Your Call! —exclamó el copiloto a la vez que aumentaba el volumen del aparato de música.

—Axel, no desafines —bromeó su amigo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y comenzó a cantar. Las hermanas Gainsborough quedaron maravilladas con su dulce y aterciopelada voz, rebosante de pasión. Quisieron preguntarle dónde había aprendido a entonar así, pero decidieron no interrumpirle.

—'_Cause I was born, to tell you I love you._

_And I am torn, to do what I have to, to make you mine. _

_Stay with me the night._

Llegaron a su destino antes de que la canción terminase, por lo que esperaron a que la música concluyese. Al acabar, aplaudieron y felicitaron al cantante.

—Axel, ¡tienes una voz increíble! —dijo Naminé.

—No le digas esas cosas, que ya se lo tiene muy creído —Demyx golpeó la espalda de su amigo, fuera del vehículo—. Pero la verdad es que sí. Por algo es el vocalista de nuestro grupo.

—¿Tenéis un grupo? ¡Un día tenéis que tocarnos algo! —pidió la pelirroja.

La casa de los Strife estaba en el centro de Twilight Town. Poseía un jardín de un tamaño normal, perfectamente proporcionado con el del edificio. El terreno era rodeado por una simple verja negra. Tras la cancela, se iniciaba un camino de piedras que finalizaba donde se alzaban tres escalones para subir a un porche con cubierta, sostenida por dos columnas del mismo color que el resto de la mansión: blanco. La construcción gozaba de una fachada esplendorosa; era adornada con sencillos relieves y ventanas características por su magnitud. La piscina estaba situada al lado izquierdo de la casa, próxima a varios árboles frutales, y bajo las copas de estos había un banco.

El motociclista esperaba por sus compañeros, aparentemente irritado. 'Se entretienen por cualquier cosa', pensó. Quería acabar rápido, tomarse su chocolate caliente —o ya no tanto— y echarse una buena cabezadita. Con grandes zancadas, avanzó hasta la entrada, cogió el llavero de su bolsillo e insertó la llave correspondiente en la cerradura, haciéndola girar. Al abrir la puerta, escuchó gritos procedentes del salón. En un principio los ignoró.

—Sube esas escaleras, la primera puerta a la izquierda. Es mi dormitorio. En él encontrarás un armario con ropa, toma prestada la que gustes —Cloud se esforzó por sonar amable, pero su tono y expresión emanaban molestia. Recibió un codazo de Aerith e intentó sonreír cordialmente.

—Gracias tío, no tenías por qué hacer todo esto —Axel subió impaciente por sacarse su pegajosa prenda.

Cloud continuó caminando hacia el salón, ahora algo preocupado por los gritos —procedentes de esa sala— que resonaban por toda la casa. Al apoyarse en el marco que separaba el pasillo de esa habitación, abrió exageradamente sus ojos: nada estaba en su sitio, ni... en su color.

—¡Ventus, esta no te la perdono! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

—¡Empezaste tú, hermanito! ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella, Roxas?

Sora se escondía detrás del sofá grande, temblando, con manchas rojas y azules por el pelo y la ropa. Roxas usaba el sillón de la derecha como escudo, al igual que Ventus hacía con el de la izquierda. Ambos iban armados con pistolas de paintball: Ventus usaba el color rojo, y Roxas, el azul. No habían notado la presencia de su hermano mayor, por lo que continuaron con su batalla, hasta que...

—¡VENTUUUUUS!, ¡ROXAAAAAS!

Los mencionados reconocieron al instante esa voz. Tragaron saliva y, lentamente, volvieron sus cabezas hacia su queridísimo pariente.

—Id a limpiaros esa porquería que tenéis encima. AHORA. Hoy no os acostaréis hasta que toda la casa quede reluciente. Y olvidaos de ver las marcadoras de paintball hasta que tengáis la mayoría de edad.

—¿Y y-yo? —preguntó Sora, intimidado por su primo.

—Vigílalos. Intenta que no se decapiten, fusilen, electrocuten o ahoguen.

Nadie se atrevió a quejarse. En cierto modo, sabían que así era mejor. Cloud había emitido la sentencia final. Ven subió las escaleras, seguido de Sora y Roxas.

Sora maldecía por lo bajo. Roxas, por lo alto.

—¡Ventus! ¡Mi camiseta favorita ahora es roja!

—¡Cállate! Puedes comprar más camisetas, ¡imbécil! Mira mi pelo. ¡Es AZUL! Voy a tener que lavarlo 20 veces.

—¡Me debes una camiseta nueva! —gritó Roxas, quitándose su camiseta.

—¡Y tú a mí dos botes de champú!

—¡Si siempre usas mi champú, necio!

—¡Muérete!

—Tú primero.

—¡CALLAD YA!

Los gemelos entraron en sus respectivos cuartos, propinando un portazo a la vez y dejando solo a su primo en mitad del pasillo.

Roxas estaba de mal humor. Su camiseta favorita de la suerte blanca ahora era roja. ¡El rojo no pegaba con él! ¿O sí? Bufó, intentando liberar la tensión acumulada. Necesitaría muchos de esos bufidos si quería calmarse realmente. Se encaminó hacia su armario para coger ropa limpia, cuando vio un trasero sobresaliendo de él.

Eso no cuadraba.

Pero vaya culo...

¡Ese culo era de una persona! ¿Qué hacía esa persona buscando en su guardarropa... sin camiseta? Roxas desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando el hermoso y atractivo cuerpo de ese chico como para encontrarla. Fue incapaz de evitar que el rubor ascendiera a sus mejillas, y para colmo, el individuo se giró y vio como babeaba por la perspectiva. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. El pelirrojo, en los zafiros que tenía el rubio por ojos. Roxas, en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Aunque también aprovecharon para memorizarse las facciones del otro. Fue el exótico visitante el que cortó la tensión del ambiente con una broma.

—¡Vaya! Qué bien tratáis aquí a los invitados —hasta ese momento, Roxas había olvidado que no llevaba camiseta, que la tenía en la mano. El comentario del pelirrojo y su sonrisa pícara avivaron su sonrojo—. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan colorado? ¿Qué mirabas?

Axel estaba nervioso, y él nunca estaba nervioso. Tenía que decir algo. Sino, saltaría sobre ese rubio tan atractivo —dios, ¡qué cuerpo! Y qué ojos...— y lo devoraría. Literalmente.

—¡¿Qué insinúas, depravado? ¡Eres tú el que está en mi habitación medio desnudo sin razón alguna!

—Oh, verás, es que la ropa que había en aquella habitación no me gustaba. Además... Será cosa mía, pero me parece que el hecho de que esté 'medio desnudo' no te molesta. Aunque si lo prefieres... —comenzó a vestirse con una de las camisetas que encontró en el armario.

—¡N-no! —Axel detuvo su acción, mirando a Roxas con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado—. Es decir... ¡Quítatela! ¡Devúelvemela! ¡Y vete de aquí!

—¿Prefieres que me pasee 'medio desnudo' por tu casa? —vale, quizás se estaba pasando. Estaba avergonzando al rubio y mucho, pero también le estaba haciendo enfadar. ¡Pero los nervios habían tomado el control de su cuerpo! Algo tenía que hacer...

—¡Ni si quiera sé qué haces en mi casa! ¡Lárgate ya!

—Cloud me debe un café y una camiseta, por eso estoy aquí. Pero si quieres, puedo quedarme para otras cosas.

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación!

—¿'Medio desnudo' o vestido? —Axel se carcajeó, mientras Roxas le tiraba su despertador, dos cojines y dos pares de zapatillas.

Finalmente, consiguió que el pelirrojo saliese de su cuarto, pero la cosa no acabó ahí.

—Me gustaba más el trato de antes... Dime al menos tu nombre, ¿no?

—¡No te interesa!

—¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo con tanta seguridad?

Entonces, Ventus salió de su cuarto, vio la escena y la interpretó. Un chico sin camiseta estaba justo en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Roxas, al que le faltaba la misma prenda. Su hermano ya era mayorcito. Dieciséis años es una buena edad.

—Roxas, baja a ayudarme a limpiar. Tu ligue tendrá que esperar.

Sino era el metepatas de Sora, era el bocazas de Ventus.

—¿Roxas? —murmuró Axel, pensativo. ¡Qué nombre tan sexy!— ¿Roxy? ¡Roxy!

—¡No me vuelvas a llamar así, aborto de Sonic!

—Uh, eso ha dolido. No te metas con mi pelo.

—¿O si no, qué?

—Soy más alto, más fuerte y mayor que tú.

—¿Primero me lanzas indirectas y después amenazas?

—¿'Medio desnudo' o vestido, Roxy? —repitió, burlándose del rubio.

—¡Púdrete!

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda. Se arrepintió de su acción prácticamente al instante, cuando sintió calor. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Axel demasiado próximo al suyo. Entonces, Axel acercó sus labios al oído de Roxas y le susurró.

—Axel. ¿Memorizado?

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Y Axel lo notó, pero prefirió no restregárselo: esta vez no. Tan solo sonrió, satisfecho.

Roxas también sonreía. No por fuera, pero sí por dentro: la voz ronca de Axel, susurrándole, le había derretido. Sintió cómo los colores se le subían otra vez, mientras pensaba en su nombre. _'Axel'_, se repetía para sí.

—¡ROXAS, BAJA DE UNA VEZ Y AYÚDAME! —gritó un encolerizado Ventus desde el salón.

—Venga enano, ve a limpiar.

—¿A quién llamas enano? No pienso dejarte en mi habitación. Tú también bajas.

—Como quieras, Roxy. Pero creo que a los demás les incomodará el que esté 'medio desnudo'.

—¡ROXAS!

—¡YA VOY! Coge una camiseta, póntela, cállate y baja.

—Claro Roxy. Pero no irás a hacer limpieza 'medio desnudo', ¿no?

—Estoy en mi casa. Puedo pasearme como quiera.

—Pero abajo hay más gente...

—Pero ellos no son unos degenerados como tú.

El rubio bajó las escaleras para llegar al salón, dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca. Cuando entró en la habitación advirtió a siete personas. A Cloud, apoyado en una pared, concentrado —_"autocontrol, autocontrol, Cloud... La violencia no lleva a nada. Asesinar es un delito, y más a tu familia"_, pensaba—; a Aerith y Naminé con un chaval rubio que estaba tocando acordes en una guitarra en el sofá; a Sora y a Kairi hablando en dos sillones contiguos y a Ventus fregando. Sobre la mesa del salón había un cubo con productos desinfectantes, jabón, bayetas y guantes. Introdujo sus manos en aquellos plásticos amarillentos y procedió a rociar las paredes de los líquidos para devolver su color original a los muros. Empezó con la pared que estaba en frente del sofá donde estaba el guitarrista y las dos chicas, en la cual la televisión de alta definición de 50 pulgadas se hallaba empotrada.

—Oye, Cloud, el violeta no le sienta nada mal a la televisión. ¡Va a juego con mi coche! —exclamó Aerith, emocionada. Cloud emitió un gruñido en respuesta.

—Perdonad, ¿habéis visto a Axel? No lo veo desde que bajamos del coche —Demyx dejó de tocar para hacer la pregunta.

—Ese bastardo... —comenzó Roxas.

—¡Aquí estoy! —el pelirrojo apareció vestido con una camiseta negra demasiado ajustada y sus ya anteriores vaqueros pitillo—. Roxy, tienes una ropa realmente pequeña.

—¡Usa la tuya! —bramó el rubio.

—¡Roxas! ¿Por qué lo tratas tan mal? —decía Naminé, al erguirse y acercarse a Axel—. Es tu invitado.

—Yo no lo he invitado.

—Roxas, ¡cállate y limpia! —le recriminó su hermano gemelo.

El aludido les dio la espalda a los demás y continuó con su tarea. Ese día era un asco. Iba de mal en peor.

—Debe de ocurrirle algo... Normalmente no es así —articuló la rubia con un tono de voz muy bajo.

—Eres muy amiga suya, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—No sé, Axel... creo que es mejor dejarlo solo un rato.

Naminé parecía preocupada por él. "Deben ser muy buenos amigos...", pensó el ojiverde. Entonces, sintió envidia. Envidia por Naminé, por la relación que llevaba con el chico. Ojalá Roxy y él se llevasen tan bien... Pero la verdad es que no habían empezado con buen pie. Entonces, contempló al protagonista de sus pensamientos. Estaba agachado, con la espalda descubierta, frotando enérgicamente un mueble para extraer de él las manchas de pintura. _Qué espalda..._ Era perfecto. ¿Cómo nadie se fijaba en él? Aunque mejor así. Más Roxas para él. El pelirrojo soltó un profundo suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

—Tierra llamando a Axel. ¿Qué te ocurre, tío?

—¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡No intentes engañarme! Te conozco muy bien —le miró sagazmente. El otro negó tranquilamente con la cabeza—. ¿No deberíamos llamar a Marluxia para que nos venga a buscar?

—¡No, no, no, no y NO! ¡No volveré a entrar en el coche de ese furby rosa! —el comentario de Axel atrajo la atención de todas las personas excepto la de Cloud, y especialmente la de Roxas. Éste se encontraba mirando divertido a Axel con una ceja alzada.

—¿Furby rosa? —se atrevió a preguntar Kairi.

—Es el pianista de nuestro grupo. A Axel no le agrada el color de su pelo —el pelirrojo se percató de la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Roxas al escuchar lo que Demyx había dicho—, ni el de su coche.

—¡Es que el rojo y el rosa no pegan! —argumentó el vocalista.

—Esperad, ¿tenéis un grupo? —preguntó esta vez Sora.

Axel pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Demyx, y asintió sonriente.

—¡Demyx toca la guitarra de maravilla! —dijo Aerith.

—Y Axel tiene una voz preciosa... —anunció Naminé.

Roxas comenzó a reír.

—¿Tú? ¿Cantando? —continuó carcajeando.

Axel se acercó a él con pasos lentos, haciendo un gesto negativo con el dedo índice.

—Roxy, Roxy... No juzgues un libro por su portada, ¿lo captas?

—¿Desde cuando se te puede comparar con un libro, aborto de Sonic?

—¡Roxas! ¡Axel canta realmente bien! —le recriminaron Kairi y Naminé. El rubio tornó los ojos en blanco y siguió limpiando. Demyx, mientras, decidió llamar a Zexión.

—Roxy, mañana daremos un concierto en el instituto. ¿Por qué no te pasas y juzgas?

Naminé se puso al lado de Roxas y agarró su brazo. Esto sorprendió al rubio y provocó celos en el pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto que irá!

Axel esperó un gesto brusco, un grito o algo parecido proveniente de Roxas, pero no llegó nada. El rubio tenía la cabeza algo gacha y el flequillo cubría sus ojos. Poco a poco, su boca esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Sin dejar de sonreír, alzó la cabeza, y penetró su mirada en la del ojiverde. Este le observaba confuso.

—Iré. —Axel se asombró. Había comenzado a sonreír: las cosas iban bien—. Con una condición.

—¡Roxas! —comenzó a reprocharle su amiga. Él la calló, posando un dedo sobre su boca.

—¿Qué condición?

—Debes ir completamente vestido de rosa fucsia. Durante todo el concierto.

—Acepto.

La cara del rubio era un cuadro. Para nada se esperaba que Axel aceptase su condición. Pero el pelirrojo estaba decidido a que Roxas le escuchase cantar... Y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

—Igualmente —el cantante le ofreció su mano derecha para sellar el trato. Roxas tendió la suya también y las estrecharon.

Mientras, Kairi, Sora, Aerith y Demyx se susurraban opiniones sobre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

—Axel está muy interesado en Roxas...

—Y Roxas en Axel.

—¡Harían muy buena pareja! ¿No crees, Sora? —manifestó la pelirroja.

—Al igual que vosotros dos —afirmó en voz alta un recién llegado Riku, acompañado de Zexión y Marluxia.

—¡R-Riku! ¿Qué haces aquí? —el castaño cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Demyx llamó a Zexión para que viniese a buscarle, y curiosamente, yo estaba con él. Cuando me dijo que nos dirigíamos a la mansión Strife, no pude evitar bajar para saludarte, Sora. La puerta estaba abierta. Pero eso no importa. No crees, Aerith, ¿que Sora y Kairi son tal para cual?

—Complet... ¡Ay! —una avergonzada Kairi hizo callar a su hermana con una patada.

—¡AXEL QUERIDO!

—Oh, oh —el guitarrista se temía lo que iba a pasar.

—¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ MARLUXIA!

Roxas se libró de Naminé y se acercó a Marluxia, que estaba persiguiendo al pelirrojo. Se aferró a su brazo y comenzó su actuación.

—Oh, ¡tú debes de ser Marluxia! Axel me ha hablado taaaaaaaaaaan bien de ti. ¡Te adora! —a Marluxia se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

—¡Eres todo un galán, Axel! Y tú, sensual muchacho ¿cómo te llamas? —Marluxia no evitó apreciar el buen torso del rubio. El ojiverde se acercó a ellos y agarró al rubio para atraerlo hacia así, con expresión de molestia.

—Roxy. Se llama Roxy.

—¡Suéltame, aborto de Sonic!

—¡No te metas con mi pelo, ENANO!

—¡No te metas con mi tamaño, imbécil! —Roxas le propinó un puñetazo que el pelirrojo no pudo esquivar, pero tras recibirlo, aferró una de las muñecas del rubio. Este intentó librarse, a base de patadas y puñetazos—. ¡Suéltame!

Axel obedeció y se separó unos centímetros de él, para proceder a empujarle hacia el sofá, que tenía justo detrás. Pero Roxas atrapó el brazo izquierdo del ojiverde antes de caer y lo llevó consigo. Finalmente, ambos aterrizaron sobre el sofá, cara a cara. El pelirrojo acabó encima del rubio. Era una posición incómoda y sofocadora. Demasiado cerca.

—¡Oh, que pelea tan apasionada y romántica! —voceó el pelirrosa, provocando que el matiz rojizo de las mejillas de los luchadores creciese.

Su atlético torso desnudo, bajo él; el suyo, arrinconándole, sin escapatoria posible. Sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules, tan próximos a los suyos; sus esmeraldas mirándolos fijamente, compartiendo la misma sensación de vergüenza. Y sus carnosos labios, rebosantes de deseo; tan poca distancia los separaba...

—¿Quién se declarará primero? —Marluxia se situó más cercano al sillón para poder visualizar bien la escena.

—Furby rosa... te juro que... —el vocalista se vio obligado a interrumpir a cesar de hablar cuando atisbó una mueca de dolor en el rostro del ojiazul. Preocupado, murmuró—. ¿Roxas?

—Axel, me estás clavando el codo en el estómago —su tono de voz era débil, pero su mirada seguía fija en la del ojiverde.

—Discúlpame —dijo mientras se levantaba—. Vuelvo a opinar que tratáis muy bien a los invitados.

—Depravado... Vete de mi casa —profirió el rubio, reincorporándose—. Mañana nos veremos.

Se sonrieron por última vez en ese día. Posteriormente, Axel le dio las gracias a Cloud y el guitarrista, el pianista y él se fueron en el coche de Zexión. Riku permaneció hablando con Sora, pues pasaría la noche en la residencia Strife.

—Axel...

—¿Qué quieres, Marluxia?

—¿De verdad le hablaste bien de mí a ese crío tan atractivo?

—No te atrevas a mirar a mí enano —exigió el pelirrojo, haciendo énfasis en el 'mí'—. Pero sí, Marly. Algo mencioné de tu coche y de tu pelo. Por cierto, ¿tienes ropa rosa?


	2. Capítulo 2: La víspera del concierto

**Capítulo 2: La víspera del concierto.**

Las agujas del reloj ubicado en el salón de la vivienda Strife indicaban las 10 de la noche. Los músicos ya se habían ido y las hermanas Gainsborough habían tomado la decisión de regresar a su casa. La ojiverde se acercó a Cloud para concretar los planes del día siguiente y despedirse.

—Irás a ese concierto, ¿no? Seguro que Tifa se entera y va también.

—Ya, y llevará a León con ella. Prefiero no molestarles, Aerith.

—¡Deja de actuar como un amigo celoso! Sacaste conclusiones antes de tiempo. ¡Deberías preguntarles!

—¡Viven juntos!

—Aún así, ¡pregúntaselo!

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Cloud suspiró; estaba desesperado. Su amiga se acercó a él y le abrazó, intentando transmitirle cariño y apoyo. El gesto reconfortó al ojiazul, que, correspondiéndole, intentó actuar amablemente con ella como recompensa.

—Seguro que a Zack le apetece ir—murmuró Cloud, sonriendo.

La castaña se separó lo suficiente para observar sus ojos y le sonrió, agradecida. Estaba sorprendida por su atención. Cloud era un gran amigo, pero también algo reservado.

—¡Llamémosle! Además, quiero decirle a Reno que su hermano ha estado aquí.

—Vale. ¿Quieres llamar tú?

—No... habla tú con Zack primero.

—¡Y después me regañas a mí!

El rubio cogió el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su amigo. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja, mientras alzaba la vista hacia su compañera, que en frente suya, le ojeaba impaciente. Las comisuras de sus labios perfilaron una sonrisa como acto consecuente. Tras esperar tres tonos, una alegre voz habló. Al recibir respuesta, activó el altavoz para que Aerith escuchara la conversación también.

—¡Cloud, tío! ¿Qué tal?

—Zack, no hace falta que grites. Te escucho perfectamente. Bien, ¿tú?

—Tú siempre tan aburrido... ¡Bien!

—¡Oye! Que precisamente te llamo para proponerte una especie de 'juerga'.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Dime, soy todo oídos! —por detrás, se escuchó a un Reno animado también por lo que había oído.

—El hermano de Reno tiene un grupo, y mañana van a dar un concierto. Supuse que te apetecería ir.

—Ya, ya, tú lo que quieres es encontrarte con Tifa, ¿verdad?

—Aerith también viene —informó, ignorando su comentario anterior.

—¡Es verdad! Mi hermano mencionó algo al respecto. ¡Venga, Zack, hay que ir! Al menos para ver a tu novia —gritó Reno, después de acercarse lo suficiente para activar también el 'manos libres'.

—¡Reno! ¡N-no es mi novia, idiota!

—Dejad de discutir ya, que ella está escuchando todo —intentó callarles Cloud.

—¿De veras? ¡Hola Aerith!

—¡Reno! ¡Hoy he conocido a tu hermano! Debiste presentármelo antes. Se parece mucho a ti —respondió ella, con un tono risueño.

—Oh, no me digas que lo prefieres a él... Eso me entristece.

—¡Claro que no! Tú siempre serás mi favorito —rió.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que quería oír!

—Y conoció a Roxas, el hermano de Cloud. Deberías haberlos visto. ¡Hacen tan buena pareja! Ya se tienen motes y todo. Roxas le llama 'aborto de Sonic' y Axel 'Roxy'.

—¿Aborto de Sonic? ¡Qué buen mote! Sí señor... me gusta.

—Además, Axel invitó a Roxas al concierto.

—Bueno, acabemos ya. ¿A qué hora quedamos mañana? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿A las siete? —respondieron Zack y Aerith al unísono, avergonzándose después.

—Vale, en el parque de al lado del instituto —zanjó Cloud. Luego, se intercambiaron palabras de despedida y concluyeron la llamada.

Kairi y Naminé se despedían simultáneamente de sus amigos, teniendo como tema principal de su diálogo la función del lunes, es decir, mañana. Ventus se había despedido antes porque estaba más cansado que los demás; al final, él había recogido y limpiado casi todo. Decidió ducharse antes de que su familia ocupase los baños, y así poder tomar su merecido descanso.

—¡Ya tenemos algo que hacer para mañana! —habló el de cabellos plateados.

—Sigo sin creer que vayas a ir al concierto, Rox —confesó su primo.

—Voy solo para sacar fotos.

—¡Roxas!

—Venga, Nam, es una pequeña venganza. Le avergonzaré, como lleva haciendo él todo el día conmigo.

—¡Eres muy cruel, Roxas! Axel es muy simpático. Deberías darle otra oportunidad —la pelirroja defendió las ideas de su hermana.

—Bah, sois demasiado buenas.

—Dale una oportunidad.

Roxas suspiró, vencido.

—¡Y tú te dejas convencer muy fácilmente! —vaciló Sora.

—No eres el más indicado para hablar. Viene de familia.

—¡Calmaos! Pensad en el concierto como uno más. Vamos a divertirnos, no lo estropeéis.

—Riku tiene razón —apoyaron las hermanas.

Entonces, los mayores se acercaron a ellos. Aerith les indicó que se despidieran ya, pues se iban. Kairi se acercó a Riku y se abrazaron fuertemente. Luego, se dieron dos besos en las mejillas, al igual que Naminé hacía con Roxas. Sora, en cambio, intentaba disimular, inútilmente, la envidia que sentía al ver el cariño que se transmitían la pelirroja y su mejor amigo. Aunque creía y quería creer que era lo que hacían los amigos normalmente, no lo aguantaba. Por eso, cuando Kairi se acercó a él, le dio un frío abrazo, y no le prestó apenas atención; aún seguía celoso. Ella se preocupó por su actitud, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Finalmente, se fueron.

—Sora, ¿a qué vino eso? —preguntó Riku, consciente de su conducta con la pelirroja.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Kairi estaba preocupada —inquirió Roxas.

—No pasa nada. ¡Dejadlo ya! —entonces, subió a la planta superior y se encerró en su habitación. Roxas y Riku iban a imitarlo, pero Cloud llamó su atención para hablar con el rubio, exigiéndole el motivo de su disputa con su hermano. Comenzó a relatar su versión de los acontecimientos cuando Ven salió de su cuarto y contó la suya también, ahora todos más relajados. Sora lo escuchaba todo desde su habitación, pero prefirió hablar mañana con su familia.

Porque había sido todo culpa suya.

Había cogido la PSP de Ventus sin permiso, y sin querer, la había estropeado. No se dio cuenta hasta que el dueño atribuyó el estado de la máquina a Roxas; pero en vez de decírselo, se vengó de él. Tomó su PSP y comenzó una nueva partida sobre la que tenía guardada su pariente en el 'Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'. Todo esto desencadenó aquella desastrosa situación.

Sin embargo, Cloud se rió al escuchar la historia. No hay quien le entienda.

Roxas decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de acostarse. Salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo húmedo aún, por lo que llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Se vistió con su pijama a cuadros blanco y negro, y se recostó sobre su cama con las manos por detrás de la nuca. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre su día, pues el sueño se le resistía. Inevitablemente, _él_ le vino a la cabeza. Axel había sido una completa molestia para Roxas. Mas también había alterado el ritmo normal de su respiración y de los latidos de su corazón; le hacía sonrojar con demasiada facilidad y le hacía sentir muy nervioso. Debía reconocerlo, Axel era realmente atractivo. Le atraía.

¿Qué? ¡No! No podía estar pensando eso. Ese _erizo_ era uno de los típicos graciosillos que juegan con chavales como él. Y no se iba a dejar ganar, no.

Pensando en aquellos brillantes e intensos ojos verdes, cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Cayó violentamente sobre el sillón debido al empujón que le había propinado el rubio. Tenía el cuerpo paralizado. Se sentía demasiado desconcertado como para preguntarle qué pretendía; aunque sus intenciones eran demasiado obvias. Se aproximó seductoramente al pelirrojo y se situó encima de él. Rodeó su cuello y le besó. Axel había estado esperando por ese momento tanto tiempo, que no reaccionó al instante. Tras unos segundos, se aferró a la cintura del ojiazul mientras le correspondía, intensificando la pasión que se hallaba entre ellos. Roxas desabrochó algún botón de su camisa a la vez que dirigía sus labios al pescuezo del ojiverde, haciéndole gemir y provocándole escalofríos.<p>

—¡Axel!

¿Qué? Esa no era la voz de **su** enano.

—¡Axel, despierta! Zack, quieto, ¡no toques eso!

No, eso no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Qué hacía su hermano? ¿Acababa de despertarlo de su sueño? No... ¡de su mayor deseo! Abrió los ojos con desgana, y fijó su mirada en el lugar del que provenía los chillidos: el pasillo, la planta baja. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió a regañadientes y bajó por las escaleras, mientras repasaba cada detalle de su magnífico sueño. Al entrar en la cocina, vio a su hermano mayor de espaldas, preparando el desayuno, y a Zack gorroneando bacón de lo que supuso que sería su plato.

—¡Vaya Axel! Tienes cara de asesino psicópata —indicó el moreno. Reno, curioso, se volteó.

—¡Es cierto! Parece que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, Sonic —rió su hermano, mientras atendía de nuevo a la comida. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Primero hacía desvanecer su mayor ilusión y luego le llamaba Sonic? Espera, ¿qué hacía él llamándole Sonic?— No tendrá que ver con cierto rubito, ¿no?

Reno se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la mansión Strife. No sabía cómo, pero ya daba igual. Cogió una escoba y se acercó al costado de su hermano, dispuesto a asestarle un buen golpe. Ya estaba a punto, cuando unas manos aferraron sus muñecas y le detuvieron.

—Tranquilízate, podrías hacerle daño con eso.

¡Más razones aún para pegarle! Pero entonces, su presunta víctima se volteó y comenzó a carcajearse por la escena, provocando que la paciencia de Axel se esfumase.

—¿No deberías ir a preparar ese concierto? Demyx se fue hace media hora.

_Mierda. El concierto._ Dejó caer la escoba estrepitosamente y se zafó velozmente del agarrón del moreno. Cogió sus llaves y salió por la puerta del apartamento, sin probar bocado del almuerzo que su hermano le había preparado. Pero así era mejor, o al menos para Zack. ¡Más comida para él!

* * *

><p>Tutoría. La peor clase de todas. En la que tu tutora intenta conocerte más, y tú le tienes que contar tu vida, para prevenir casos de acoso, suicidios, y esas cosas por las que Roxas nunca pasaría. Odiaba esa hora semanal con todo su ser. Porque además de ser una de las pocas clases en las que estaba solo, sin ninguno de sus mejores amigos, tenía que hablar de sí mismo.<p>

—¡Buenos días alumnos! Como hoy es lunes, y sé que ya estáis deseando que acabe la semana, empecemos con un tema más agradable. ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es el amor? Mmm… Roxas, contesta a mi pregunta, por favor.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Señorita... yo…

—Qué pasa, Roxas, ¿no sabrías responder? —el aludido negó—. ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—Esto yo... no... no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿No sales con esa chica rubia con la que siempre estás? ¿Naminé?

—No, es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y estás enamorado de ella?

—¡No! La quiero como a una hermana.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y no hay ninguna persona que te haga sentir especial? ¿Que desate las mariposas de tu estómago? ¿Que pinte tus mejillas de un tono rojizo?

—No... n-no sé… —y entonces, el imbécil de Axel le vino a la mente. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente para sacarlo de ella. La profesora decidió dejarlo, ya que el rubio se había puesto nervioso y sus compañeros empezaban a murmurar cosas.

—Bueno, chicos. El amor es un sentimiento afectuoso, necesario para el ser humano. Se puede sentir amor por animales, cosas o personas. Se puede sentir amor por la persona más o menos esperada; uno se encariña de cualquier persona, por raro que parezca sentir esa sensación por él o ella. Por muy poco graciosa o demasiado burlona que parezca, por muy odiosa o demasiado amable que sea. El amor puede surgir en cualquier lugar y cualquier momento.

_¿Por qué pienso en él? ¿Estoy enamorado de ese erizo? Es imposible... ¿verdad?_, cavilaba Roxas.

Este sentimiento suele ir ligado a la atracción física y al deseo sexual. Aunque no se deben confundir términos; la atracción y/o deseo no siempre implica que se esté enamorado. Los adolescentes suelen confundir mucho los significados, aunque, bueno, los adultos también.

_¿Atracción? ¿Deseo sexual? ¿Qué coño…?_

—El amor es algo precioso, sobre todo si es correspondido. Pero como todo, este profundo sentimiento no es perfecto. Posee un enemigo, su contrario: el odio. Este se podría considerar como la ausencia de amor. Desencadena actos horribles, hace que los humanos abandonen su bondad y se vuelvan seres avariciosos, repulsivos; casi animales.

Entonces, Roxas se adentró en los abismos de su razón. Y se repitió esa pregunta durante el resto de la hora.

¿Estaba enamorado? ¿De él?

Era imposible.

¿Verdad?

Para la tutora, la conducta del joven no pasó desapercibida. Era obvio que estaba en las nubes. Pero no intentó hacerle 'regresar' hasta el final de la clase.

La hora pasó volando, y cuando Roxas menos se lo esperaba, tocó el timbre. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse formulado esa estúpida pregunta tantas veces, en vez de haber atendido. Mas no había vuelta atrás. Recogió sus cosas y se levantó de su pupitre, dispuesto a irse.

—Roxas Strife. ¿A dónde crees que vas? —mierda. Seguro que le iba a mandar hacer una redacción por no atender.

* * *

><p>Naminé había tenido la hora libre. Su profesor de guardia fue el buenazas de educación cívica, así que les habían dejado salir cinco minutos antes.<p>

La rubia se sabía el horario de su mejor amigo de memoria, así que decidió esperarle justo delante de la puerta del aula en la que le tocaba.

Sonó el timbre, y los pasillos se inundaron de adolescentes. De repente, divisó entre la multitud una cabeza con un pelo rojo chillón, y escuchó cómo gritaban su nombre. El pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, muy emocionado.

—¡Naminé!

—¿Axel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito preguntarte una cosa. Bueno, más bien es un favor.

—Te ayudaré en lo que puedas. Dispara.

—¿Me podrías decir una canción que le guste mucho a Roxas?

La rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta del ojiverde, y sospechó. Había sentido un nexo muy fuerte entre esos dos desde el momento en el que se habían conocido. Se había permitido el entretenimiento de sacar conclusiones de sus actitudes, y todas sus teorías tenían un final común.

Que esos dos acabarían juntos.

Aún así, sabía que esa idea molestaría mucho a Roxas, por lo que prefirió esperar a que el rubio aclarase un poco más sus sentimientos para confesársela.

—¿Para qué?

—Oh, es... una sorpresa.

—¡Dímelo, Axel! Prometo no contarle nada. Pero quiero saber cómo le sorprenderás.

—Es que, quiero dedicarle una canción en el concierto. Una que le guste.

—¡Oh, qué detallazo! En ese caso...—Naminé repasó mentalmente los gustos de su amigo. Decidió escoger un tema que tuviese una letra que hiciese reflexionar a Roxas. Sin duda, escuchar a Axel cantar _esos versos_ le haría pensar, sí—. _With Me_. ¿La conoces?

—¡Claro! ¡Gracias! Voy a decírsela a los demás.

—¿Pero os dará tiempo a aprenderla?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ensayaremos toda la tarde! ¡Adiós! —gritaba el cantante, a la vez que se adentraba hábilmente entre la gente.

De repente, Roxas apareció por la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Divisó a su amiga muy cerca de él, así que se acercó para saludarla.

—¡Nam! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Hola! Te estaba esperando. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en salir?

—Emm, bueno, la profesora quería hablar conmigo, y… en fin.

—¿Y eso? ¿De qué quería hablar?

—Te lo cuento en la cafetería, mejor. ¿Vamos?

—Vale —comenzaron a caminar. Tras un tiempo, Naminé decidió mencionarle—. ¿Sabes? Axel ha estado antes aquí.

Roxas no le respondió. Esperó a llegar a la cafetería y escoger su comida para contarle el porqué de su retraso. La rubia era su mejor amiga; sin duda, no se creía capaz de contarle los sucesos a ninguna otra persona que no fuese ella.

_Con la mochila colgada de un hombro, se acercó al escritorio de su tutora. Ella rodeó el mueble para apoyarse en él y mirar fijamente a su alumno. Se cruzó de brazos y, tras observarle detenidamente unos segundos, comenzó la conversación._

—_¿En qué pensaste durante toda la clase?_

—_Lo siento, señorita. No sé a qué se refiere —Roxas evitaba el contacto visual, pues no quería contarle su vida a la profesora._

—_Roxas, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Déjame hacer mi trabajo —no recibió respuesta, por lo que continuó—. ¿En qué pensaste?_

—_No sé. Supongo que su charla me hizo reflexionar un poco, pero nada más._

—_Pues esa no es la impresión que me diste._

—_Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué impresión le di? —dijo el ojiazul groseramente._

—_Que no tienes claros tus sentimientos hace una persona a la que, posiblemente, conozcas desde hace poco —bingo. En todo el blanco. Alzó una ceja—. ¿Me equivoco?_

—_Es cierto que lo conocí hace poco, ¡pero se equivoca! Tengo mis sentimientos muy claros. No siento nada por ese, disculpe, bastardo._

—_No seas hipócrita. ¡Estar enamorado es bueno! _

—_No por él._

_La maestra se empezaba a desesperar. El chico no la había mirado aún, así que decidió buscar de nuevo su mirada. Una vez la encontró, intentó convencerlo._

—_¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? Puedes enamorarte de cualquier persona. Dale una oportunidad, seguro que si tu corazón lo eligió, es por algo. Piénsalo. Y ve a comer ya, anda._

_¿Su corazón había elegido a un erizo pelirrojo descarado? _

Naminé estaba atónita. Prácticamente, lo que le había contado Roxas —demasiado avergonzado, por cierto— era como decirle que le gustaba Axel. Y no pensó que pasaría tan pronto. Pero se alegraba muchísimo por él.

—Roxas, ¿te gusta Axel?

—No lo sé... Pero no debería gustarme, ¿cierto? —el semblante del rubio se tornó triste—. Solo juega conmigo.

—¡No! ¡No puede estar jugando contigo! Dile que te gusta. Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás...

—Llámame masoquista, pero prefiero que juegue conmigo a perderlo.

Era imposible que Axel estuviese jugando con él, ¿verdad? ¡Le iba a dedicar una canción! Sí, era demasiado improbable. Pero Roxas podía tener razón. Aún así, era mejor arriesgarse.

—La verdad, Rox, es que puedes estar en lo correcto. Pero no veo a Axel haciéndote eso. A pesar de conocerlo, creo que es bueno.

—Es muy pronto... Nos acabamos de conocer. Si decido decírselo, lo haré en un tiempo.

—Sí, será mejor.

Cuando tocó el timbre, ya habían acabado su merienda. Luego pasaron dos horas más en el instituto —una completa tortura para Roxas y sus pensamientos— y luego, fueron libres. O eso creía Roxas. Al salir, tuvo que esperar por su hermano y primo para iniciar el camino de vuelta a su casa, y entonces oyó el claxon de un coche muy cercano a él. A continuación, escuchó como _esa voz_ gritaba su 'nombre'.

—¡Roxy!

Dio media vuelta, y allí estaba, sentado en el asiento del piloto de un coche negro, que supuso, sería el suyo. Le saludaba agitando una mano enérgicamente y sonriendo. Después, le hizo un gesto, indicando que se acercase al vehículo.

—Toma.

Axel le dio las entradas del concierto. Las recibió, algo confuso.

—Emm... gracias.

—Vendrás, ¿no? Ya tengo el atuendo preparado.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? Pensé que odiabas el rosa —el rubio intentaba parecer impasible y disimular sus nervios.

Ninguno de los dos quería que finalizase el diálogo.

Y entonces, Axel recordó el sueño que había tenido. Apartó al momento su mirada del chico, ruborizado. ¿En qué pensaba?

—Supongo que porque a ti te molesta más tener que ir al concierto —respondió, aún sin mirarle.

_Mentira_, pensaba Roxas. _Quiero oírte cantar, aunque sea la cosa que peor se te dé. Quiero estar contigo. _El pelirrojo volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el rubio, y permaneció cautivada en sus luceros azules.

—Por cierto, pensé que el concierto era gratis.

—¿De veras crees que Green Day tocaría gratis, así como así? Y no te quejes, que son pases VIP.

—¿Green Day? Pero ese es un grupo conocido... ¿No vais a tocar vosotros?

—Nosotros somos sus teloneros.

De repente, el ojiazul sintió cómo le empujaban hacia atrás. Había aparecido una chica rubia, algo más alta que él, y se había apoyado en la puerta del coche. Arrimó su cara a la de Axel e invadió el espacio de Roxas, obligándole a aislarse.

—Aku, cariño, ¿vamos?

_¿Aku? ¿Cariño?_ El rubio sintió fragmentar sus ilusiones en insignificantes pedazos. ¿Acaso era esa su novia? ¡Estaba claro que sí! ¿Para qué se lo preguntaba tan siquiera? Tenía que salir de ahí, ¡ahora!

—Bueno, yo me voy.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, encorvó sus hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al automóvil.

—Roxas, espera —su voz sonó áspera y clara sobre el bullicio de la multitud, obligándolo a parar.

Odió a su cuerpo por detenerse en ese momento. Si se quedaba mucho más, pasaría algo malo. ¡Qué envidioso era! Pero ya lo había hecho, ahora no podía ignorarle. Así que se volteó y le miró.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —el ojiazul se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero no más que la rubia. Ella emanaba celos en todas las direcciones posibles.

—¿Qué dices, Axel? ¡Tienes que llevarme a mí!

La chica le estaba dirigiendo una mirada vil que el pelirrojo no notó, pues observaba a Roxas.

—Usa tu coche, Larxene —entonces, la aludida lo tomó del mentó y lo obligó a mirarle. A la vez que Axel se dejaba convencer, tras otear los ojos de ella —una actitud que le pareció muy sospechosa a Roxas, por cierto—, el de cabellos claros reanudaba su marcha.

—Siempre vuelvo caminando con Sora y Ventus. Hasta otra.

El ojiverde apreció como su amigo se perdía entre la multitud. Permaneció callado hasta que le perdió.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca.

—¿Hacer lo qué? ¡Te he librado de ese renacuajo! —tensó los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente y torció su cara a la de ella. Estaba tan enfadado que la obligó a retroceder en su asiento de miedo.

—No te metas con su tamaño. ¡No te metas con él!

* * *

><p>—¡Zack! ¡Estate quieto! —Gritaban Cloud y Reno.<p>

Ese había sido él recibimiento de Roxas, Sora y Ventus al llegar a la mansión Strife. Definitivamente esa era una casa de locos.

Escucharon sonidos de caídas y golpes metálicos acompañando a los gritos. Así que decidieron asomarse al lugar de donde procedía el alboroto: la cocina.

Espera... ¿Aquello era humo? Sí, lo era. El gas emanaba de la sartén que estaba a cocinar lo que antes era un huevo, y ahora era un huevo chamuscado. Como acto reflejo, Cloud tomó el mango del recipiente y lo elevó, cuando Zack gritaba y bailaba encima de la mesa. Aprovechando que tenía el móvil en la mano, Ventus comenzó a filmar la escena.

—_¡Ahí viene el bombero, con la manguera! ¡Ahí viene el bombero con la manguera a mojarme entera!_- desafinaba mientras usaba una cacerola de sombrero y la golpeaba con algunos utensilios de madera, acompañando su canción con una mala melodía.

—No es así, ¡Imbécil! ¡Es _'a mojarte entera'_!

—Bah, da igual. ¡Canta conmigo! _¡Está caliente!_

—_¡Esta que quema!_

—_¡Está que arde!_

—_¡Está que explota!_

—¡CALLAD! —entonces, Cloud lanzó el huevo chamuscado en dirección a la cabeza de su amigo pelirrojo, que se había unido al moreno. Y efectivamente, acertó. Dio de lleno en su cabeza. Poco a poco resbaló hasta llegar a su cara. Después, lo cogió y comió un trozo.

—Mmm... No es el mejor huevo que hayas cocinado.

_'Autocontrol, autocontrol... Asesinar es delito. No puedes atropellarle, ¡ensuciarías tu moto!'_, pensaba Cloud. Después, Zack se limpió la cara y siguió bailando y cantando.

—¡Venga Cloud! ¡Baila! —mientras decía esto, Reno cogía su móvil y ponía una canción. Al rato, comenzó a sonar _'On the Floor'_.

—Yo no bailo eso.

—¡Pero esta sí que la bailas! —el moreno le arrebató el aparato y cambió de canción.

El rubio se emocionó y subió a la mesa de un salto. Ya de pie, realizó el baile correspondiente a la canción. Roxas se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca pensó que vería a su hermano bailar _'Ai se eu te pego'_. Se acercó disimuladamente a su gemelo, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Lo estás grabando?

—Y lo subiré a Youtube —le respondió Ventus, sonriendo.

—Estás muerto… Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Nah, le echaré la culpa a Sora.

Nadie se acordó de la puerta de entrada, que permanecía abierta. Como si fuese su casa, una chica morena, conocida de los residentes, entró y se acercó a la cocina para saludar, pero se quedó sorprendida por la perspectiva. Nunca se imaginaría a su amigo Cloud bailando esa canción.

—_Nossa, nossa, assim você me mata… Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te…! ¡_T-Tifa! ¿Qué haces aquí? —tan ágil como había subido a la mesa, bajó de ella, aunque más nervioso y ruborizado. Pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca mientras intentaba relajarse.

—¡Hola Tifa! _Ai se eu te pego, ai ai se eu te pego!_ —seguía bailando Zack.

—Perdonad por la tardanza, tenía que… ¿Zack? —de repente, apareció Aerith, que reía dulcemente al ver al moreno bailando.

—¿¡A-Aerith? —nada más verla aparecer, se detuvo, pero perdió el equilibro y cayó del mueble—. ¡Ay!

Reno estalló a carcajadas, incluso soltaba alguna que otra lágrima de la risa. Mientras, la ojiverde se acercaba a su amigo en el suelo y le preguntaba por su estado.

—¡Zack! ¿Estás bien?

—Ay… s-sí… —tartamudeaba el moreno, sonrojado.

Al mismo tiempo. Tifa hablaba con el rubio.

—De Reno me lo esperaba. ¿De Zack? De él también. Pero Cloud, tú… ¿¡qué haces tú bailando '_Ai se eu te pego'_!

Ya recuperado, Zack se levantó con ayuda de Aerith —la verdad es que había sido un buen golpe—, se acercó a Cloud y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Es lo que solemos hacer en las noches de juerga. ¿A que sí?

—Calla, imbécil…

—Oh, Cloud, no tienes porqué avergonzarte. Tifa también hace de las suyas cuando salimos. ¿O no, Tifa? —intervino la castaña.

Mientras, Reno seguía riendo.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: Por fin, el día

Capítulo 3: Por fin, el día.

Estaba relajado, sentado en el sofá con los pies cruzados encima de la pequeña mesita cuadrada. Es lo que más le gustaba; poder leer en aquel pequeño garaje donde ensayaban. Siempre los esperaba así, pero cuando llegaba Marluxia —siempre era sospechosamente el primero— su tranquilidad se esfumaba.

—¡Hey! ¡Zexy! ¿Otra vez leyendo, tío? —esa voz...

—¿Demyx? — el peliazul se había girado para ver al rubio en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan raro es que llegue antes de tiempo? —preguntó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro que ahora mostraba la típica mueca de un niño pequeño al que no le compran una chocolatina.

—Sí —se volvió a acomodar en el sofá con su expresión de irrelevancia

Zexion se preguntaba porque había llegado el rubio tan pronto, le resultaba raro, ya que siempre tenían que esperar por él y su común escusa de ''me había entrado hambre y me fui a comprar chocolate''. Y, además de llegar pronto, no traía nada de comida, ni en la mano, ni a medio-comer. Le estaba dando mala espina todo aquello... Pero prefirió concentrarse en su lectura.

—¿Qué lees? —el rubio apareció como de la nada para situarse junto al peliazul, sentándose mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de la espalda del último, para poder mirar cómodamente aquel libro que sostenía.

—Me quitas la luz... —inventó nervioso, para romper la proximidad.

—Oh... Perdón —se levantó y se quedó mirando a su amigo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para coger su teléfono y escuchar música.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto?

Zexion pasó la mano por su rostro y cabeza, apartando el flequillo hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, Demyx aprovechó que tenía su móvil en la mano para sacarle una foto antes de que el flequillo volviera a su sitio.

El flash hizo que el peliazul se quedara paralizado durante un par de segundos y después miró hacia el rubio, que aún sostenía su teléfono en la mano, y le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa malvada. Zexion advirtió que estaba contemplando una foto de él **sin** flequillo.

—Demyx... ¿qué has...?

—¡WOW! ¡Zexion sin flequillo! ¡Axel y Marluxia alucinarán! —gritó, interrumpiendo al peliazul, que seguía mirándole sin saber si decirle algo o directamente matarle—. ¡Con la cara descubierta! ¡WOO!

—Borra eso —se levantó y dejó su libro sobre el sofá donde estaba sentado segundos antes—. ¡YA!

—¿Por qué? ¡Si estás muy guapo! —se acercó al peliazul aprovechando su cara sorprendida y su rubor cada vez más intenso.

—O la borras tú, o la borro yo.

—¡Oh! Vamos, no se la enseño a nadie. Te lo prometo. ¿Vale? —un rubio sonriente como un niño pequeño victorioso, sorprendió a un peliazul cada vez más enfadado.

—¿Para que quieres una foto mía, sin flequillo, si no se la puedes enseñar a nadie? —notó como las mejillas del rubio se coloraban.

—Eh... Bueno... Pues... —agachó la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca para esconder su rubor y huir de esa mirada azul fijada en él—. Pues... ¡Oh! Para reírme cada vez que quiera escuchar música.

—Se acabó...

—¿Eh? ¡Ah!

Zexion se había lanzado contra el rubio, pero este se apartó y dejó caer al peliazul en el otro sofá.

—¡Dame ese teléfono! —se levantó y corrió hacia el rubio, que se había adelantado poniéndose al otro lado del sofá donde se encontraba el libro.

—¡Estate quieto! El teléfono es mío, ¡te lo doy si yo quiero!

—¿Ah sí? —Zexion se dirigió hacia la guitarra apoyada en la pared.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quieto! Esto es entre tú y yo, ¡deja a Arpeggio tranquilo!

—Entonces dame ese móvil.

—Si lo quieres... Ven a por él —sonrió, alegremente, mientras miraba de una forma pícara al peliazul, que se le había quedado mirando.

A pesar de estar algo confundido por la intensa mirada de Demyx, Zexion se abalanzó hacia él, directo al móvil. El rubio observó tranquilo y sonriente cómo su amigo se acercaba, y se dejó atacar, creyendo que podría con el peliazul; su sorpresa llegó al apreciar la fuerza que tenía, y cómo los había derribado a ambos. Zexion intentó arrebatarle el móvil a su amigo cuando estaba encima de él, aún sin ser consciente de la vergonzosa posición. El rubio fue rápido y movió bruscamente la mano que sostenía el aparato, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo, hasta terminar el guitarrista encima del peliazul.

Se miraban fijamente, cuando Demyx esbozó una sonrisa y aproximó su cara más aún a la de su amigo. Este mostraba una expresión inocente y sorprendida.

Pero ambos se sentían muy nerviosos, y escuchaban su acelerado corazón.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —gritó Axel, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, acompañado de Larxene—. Bueno, estamos. ¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie?

—¡Aku querido! ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti! —exclamó Marluxia, por detrás.

Entonces, Zexion abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡No podían verlos así! Empujó un poco a su compañero para que le dejara levantarse.

—Mierda... —susurró el rubio, creyendo que el peliazul no le había escuchado, pero no era así.

'Demyx...', pensó Zexion, ya de pie. ¿Cómo se habían dejado llevar así?

—¿Demyx? ¿Zexion? ¿Dónde estábais? —preguntó la rubia.

—Esto, nosotros... D-digo, yo...—comenzó Zexion.

—Estábamos aquí, pero el ciego de Axel no nos vio.

—¡ESTÁS LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A PONER ESO!

—Oh, Aku, pero si seguro que te quedaría muy bien —decía el pelirrosa, con una camiseta rosa de tiras con lentejuelas, y unas mallas cortas y brillantes del mismo color.

—¡NO!

—Bah. Qué aburrido eres. Pero me temía que esto pasase, así que he traído algo más de tu estilo.

Marluxia sacó de una enorme bolsa unos pantalones demasiado ajustados rosas y una camisa con cuadros del mismo color y negra.

—Bueno... Eso no está tan mal...

—¿De veras te vas a poner eso? —Demyx estalló a carcajadas— ¿Tanto te gusta ese chaval?

—¿Qué? ¿A Axel le gusta alguien? ¿UN CHICO? —exclamaron Marluxia y Larxene al unísono, mientras el pelirrojo asesinaba al rubio con la mirada.

—Se nota a leguas que está por el pequeño de los Strife —dijo Zexion.

—¡Exacto!

—¡DEMYX NO ME HAGAS HABLAR!

—Vale, vale... —palideció Demyx, mientras Zexion le miraba sorprendido y curioso.

—Oh, y bueno, ya que hablamos de Roxas... Tenemos que aprender una canción nueva, se la quiero dedicar.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, Axel? ¿Por qué iba a ayudarte a que te enrolles con un crío insoportable y feo? —se encaró Larxene con él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero: NO LE INSULTES. Segundo: n-no me voy a enrollar con él... Tercero: te recompensaré.

—¿Me recompensarás? Uh, ¿con qué tipo de recompensa? —sonrió pícaramente, mientras aproximaba su rostro al del pelirrojo.

—Cantaré a dueto contigo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Esa es mi recompensa por ayudarte a ligar? Olvídalo, cariño. Quiero más.

—¿M-más?

Larxene asintió, mientras caminaba coquetamente delante de Axel. Le empujó para que cayera sobre el sofá que tenía detrás y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas. Acarició uno de sus puntiagudos mechones rojos y acercó su boca a su oreja.

—_Un beso _—susurró.

—Eh, ¡no! Mira, hago tu turno en el trabajo durante una semana, ¿te parece? —la sacó de encima y se puso de pie, más lejos de ella.

—No, Aku... Te quiero cerca de mí.

—Y él quiere a 'Roxy' cerca de él —rió Demyx.

—Cállate, petardo.

—¡Eh! ¡No le insultes, Larxene! —soltó Zexion inconscientemente. Todos se le quedaron mirando, y sobre todo un sorprendido Demyx.

—Yo insulto a quien me da la gana.

—O te callas o te daré razones para insultarme a mí.

—¡El perrito faldero del imbécil de Demyx me va a pegar! ¡Uh, qué miedo!

Entonces, Demyx fue rápido y agarró a un Zexion que echaba humo y se dirigía a golpear a cierta rubia bocazas. Le abrazó por detrás, intentando relajarle, a pesar de que la chica se merecía la paliza.

—Relájate, Zexion... —poco a poco, le soltó, y el peliazul se sentó en el sofá y retomó su lectura.

—Larxene, no te pases —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Acepta mi trato. Sino, no hay concierto —sonrió Larxene. Axel se rindió.

—No recibirás nada hasta después del concierto, ¿lo captas?

—Oh, pero debo asegurarme de que lo cumples. Dame un adelanto. Canta conmigo.

Axel emitió un gruñido, y miró hacia su amigo rubio. Este frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué canción es? —preguntó Marluxia.

—With Me, de Sum 41. ¿La conocéis?

Todos murmuraron expresiones de afirmación, y Demyx cogió su guitarra. Comenzó a entonar, más o menos, la introducción de la canción. Zexion cojió su bajo e intentó acompañarle, mientras Marluxia consultaba en su Iphone rosa con estapado de flores (con internet incorporado, por supuesto) por las partituras.

—Axelito querido, ¿te sabes la letra?

—Claro, llevo toda la mañana escuchándola. Por cierto, al final, suena un piano... ¿podrás tocarlo tú, Marly?

—Si no va a la vez que la batería, por supuesto. Por ti lo que sea —dijo, acercándose a él con una ceja alzada y una amplia sonrisa pícara.

—Gracias, de veras —exclamó, dirigiéndose a todos— ¿Empezamos?

La cocina de la casa Strife estaba echa un desastre. Daban ya las 3 y aún no habían comido. Ventus y Roxas se quejaban por el hambre, pero Sora... El castaño era un caso aparte. ¡Tenía que alimentarse ya! Daba vueltas por la cocina, buscando algo decente para comer, pero no había nada. Ya desesperado, se aproximó a Aerith, y de rodillas, le suplicó...

—¡Tengo hambre! ¡Necesito comer!

—Sora, relájate. ¿Has mirado en la nevera? ¿Qué hay para cocinar?

—Está vacía...

—¿Y en el almacén?

Se levantó y se dirigió al lugar casi volando. Cuando llegó, comenzó a saltar de alegría. ¡Había una tableta de chocolate! Se dispuso a quitarle el envoltorio, pero Zack le detuvo.

—No, no. Me la quedo yo. ¡La necesito más que tú! —exclamó, arrebatándosela.

Sora siguió saltando, pero esta vez molesto y para recuperar el dulce. Aerith se acercó a ellos y puso ambas manos en las caderas. Qué infantiles eran...

—Zack, dame el chocolate. Tenéis que comer todos; Tifa y yo prepararemos algo con él.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo me quedo el chocolate, vosotros preparad algo aparte.

—Zack... —dijo en reprocho, aproximando su cara a la de su amigo.

—A-Aerith... —se había sonrojado otra vez. ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! Se sumergió en su mirada, y quedó atrapada en ella... Pero la risa de Reno le despertó de su ensismamiento—. Bah, toma —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la castaña, aún ruborizado.

Ella se acercó a el, acarició levemente sus brazos y le murmuró, cerca del oído, que no se enfadase. Luego, fue al lado de Tifa y hablaron sobre la comida que prepararían.

—Con una tableta de chocolate no se puede hacer mucho. ¿Qué tal una pizza? —opinó Reno, algo más calmado.

—Hoy el mundo está al revés. ¡Reno ha tenido una buena idea! —apuntó Roxas.

—Cállate, Roxy.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, es que se lo escuché decir a mi hermano, y me parece un buen mote. ¡Pero el que le pusiste tú a él es mucho mejor!

—Gracias... supongo...

—Llamo yo —dijo Cloud, para poder comer de una vez.

—¡No! ¡Déjame llamar a mí! Quiero hablar con Riku.

—Bah, toma.

—¿Una de cada?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron Reno y Zack a la vez.

—Nunca cambiarán... —le dijo Tifa por lo bajo a Aerith.

Quince minutos después, un Riku cargado de pizzas llegó a la mansión. Con ayuda de Sora y Zack, colocaron las 10 cajas sobre la mesa.

—¿No creéis que es demasiado? —preguntó Tifa.

—¡Nah! Eh, espera, ¿dónde está Ven? Se va a quedar sin comer... —contestó Sora.

—Está en su cuarto, fue a subir el... nada —dijo Roxas esta vez.

—¿Subir el qué? —amenazó Cloud.

—Subir el... su nuevo GMV a Youtube.

—Lo subió ayer —el rubio se olía lo que tramaba su hermano. Algo enfadado, se dirigió a las escaleras. Roxas le intentó sujetar, pero el mayor lo llevó a rastro.

—¡Pero tenía otro pendiente! ¡Cloud, espera!

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y se encontró a Ventus editando un vídeo con el Sony Vegas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya está la comida? —disimuló el pequeño.

—Emm... sí. ¿Qué hacías?

—Un vídeo, nada importante. Bajemos, venga.

El pequeño apagó la pantalla antes de levantarse del asiento y salió de la habitación, aún sin cerrar la puerta. Su gemelo soltó la pierna de Cloud y le acompañó, pero el último permaneció en la habitación, se acercó al ordenador y entró en la cuenta de su hermano de Youtube. Ventus dio media vuelta y vio lo que su mayor se disponía a hacer.

—¡NO! —gritó, a la vez que se acercaba.

Tarde. Había entrado en el vídeo, y el navegador comenzaba a reproducir la escena que él mismo había vivido momentos antes. Se veía a sí mismo bailar con Zack y Reno sobre la mesa de su cocina.

—Ventus... —murmuró, enfadado. El aludido ya había echado a correr escaleras abajo, y Roxas iba más lento detrás de él.

Cloud bajó también corriendo, con una agilidad sorprendente. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a su hermano pequeño refugiarse tras Tifa. Eso era juego sucio.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SUBIR ESO? —gritó, acercándose al rubio. Tifa se interponía en su camino.

—Cloud, por favor, relájate. Estás exagerando —intentó calmarle ella, posando sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

El ojiazul agarró suavemente las muñecas de su amiga e intentó empujarlas para apartarla de él. Ni si quiera ella libraría a su hermano de la que le esperaba. O eso creía.

Tifa se sorprendió de la acción de Cloud, pero reaccionó rápidamente. Giró sus muñecas para hacerse con el control de sus manos de nuevo y agarró las de su amigo. Le empujó a la vez que le hacía la zancadilla, y cayó encima de él, intentando inmovilizarle.

—T-Tifa... ¿qué haces?

—Salvar a tu hermano, y salvarte a ti de la cárcel. Venga, seguro que no sales tan mal en ese vídeo.

—Pero...

—¡A COMER! —gritó Sora. Entonces, Tifa se levantó, y Cloud le imitó, más calmado.

—¡Idiota, les has arruinado el momento! —le reprochó Zack; Cloud les ignoró y continuó hablando con su amiga.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—No. Quiero ver ese vídeo, seguro que es muy divertido—le sonrió ella, divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿No te llegó con el directo?

—Mmm... Vale, no lo miraré. Pero tu tienes que perdonarle la vida a tu hermano.

El ojiazul asintió; no le quedaba otra. No podía negarle nada a ella. A ella no.

—¡Sora, no te la comas toda!

—Tengo hambre, necesito comer...

—¡No hables con la boca llena, maleducado! —exclamó Roxas, mientras le daba una colleja a su primo.

—¡Ay!

—Cloud y Tifa también tienen que comer —dijo Aerith, mientras arrebataba la mitad de la última pizza—. Y eso también va por ti, Zack.

Entonces, el timbre sonó. Roxas se levantó y fue a abrir.

—¡Hola! —saludaron las hermanas.

—¿Kairi? ¿Naminé? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Ya hemos comido, así que decidimos venir a buscarte. ¡Ay! —la rubia había pellizcado a la pelirroja, para que intentase actuar disimuladamente.

—¿Te vienes de compras con nosotras? Kairi quiere sorprender a Sora en el concierto.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron el rubio y la pelirroja, esta última más sorprendida aún.

—¡Sííí! Ya lo hemos hablado... Vas a ir al concierto con él, ¿recuerdas? Tienes que estar perfecta...

—¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? —opinó Roxas.

—¡Tú conoces muy bien a Sora! Y Riku, bueno, no nos llevamos tanto con él —desde luego, Naminé no sabía mentir. Riku, Kairi y Sora eran mejores amigos. Roxas olía que su amiga tramaba algo...

—Vale, iré.

Suspiró, entró de nuevo para coger una chaqueta, avisar de que se iba, y regresó junto a sus amigas.

—¿Listo? —definitivamente, Naminé tramaba algo. ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa tan grande?

El centro comercial no estaba muy lejos de su casa, pero había, tranquilamente, 10 minutos andando. Por el camino, las chicas sólo hablaron de lo que ellas comprarían, y en verdad, habían pasado bastante de Roxas. Aunque este iba en su mundo...

¿Qué sentía por Axel? Eso no le podía estar sucediendo a él... ¿Cómo había aceptado ir a un concierto de él?

Llegaron a las tiendas. Entraron en una de chicas: Kairi y Naminé comenzaron a probarse vestidos, no muy convencidas. Así pasearon por más de 5 tiendas hasta que encontraron una de su agrado.

—¡Kairi! ¡Estás preciosa! —exclamó la rubia, viendo cómo la pelirroja salía del probador con un vestido negro de palabra de honor corto, muy corto, y con ciertas cremalleras de adorno.

—Creo que cogeré este, ¿qué te parece, Rox?

—¿Eh? —seguía en su mundo...— ¡Wo! A mi primito se le caerá la baba.

—¿Por qué no vas a pagarlo ya? —propuso Naminé.

—Esperaré por ti, venga, ¡pruébate ese!

La rubia hizo lo que su hermana le había dicho, y poco después salió vestida con un vestido blanco de tiras muy escotado y corto, pero bastante sencillo.

—Wow, Nam... estás realmente guapa —le sonrió su amigo, mientras la pelirroja asentía: estaba de acuerdo— ¿Y tú, a quién quieres enamorar?

—Oh, Roxas, sabes que no me gusta nadie. Sino, te lo habría dicho —pero la verdad, es que nada más ponérselo tuvo un buen presentimiento con él. ¿A qué se debería?

Con los vestidos ya elegidos, los pagaron y salieron de la tienda. Ellas volvieron a caminar y a dejarle algo solo, pero cuando éste decidió sugerir un sitio al que ir, ellas le interrumpieron.

—¡Bien! Ahora te toca a ti, Roxas.

—¿Qué? —eso era lo que las hermanas tramaban. ¡Ahora lo entendía todo! ¡Querían que se pusiese guapo para el concierto! Bueno, más bien, para Axel. Estaban justo en frente de una tienda de moda masculina, elegante y atrevida a la vez. Desde luego, eso no acabaría nada bien... Intentó oponer resistencia, pero aún así... — No, no, no, no. Voy a ir con esta ropa.

Al darse media vuelta, sintió dos manos aferrarle por cada brazo, y tirar de él al interior de la tienda. Se soltó, pero antes de darle oportunidad de escapar, Kairi le agarró bien, mientras Naminé se disponía a ganar la batalla. Y es que era su mejor amiga, sabía a la perfección su punto débil: las cosquillas.

Comenzó a golpear suavemente por su abdomen, y el rubio no se pudo resistir. Acabó en el suelo, con Naminé encima.

—Nam, p-por favor, p-para... —decía, entre risas.

—Sólo si vas a comprar.

—Esto no es justo... —suspiró. Su amiga se levantó y le ayudó a él a hacer lo mismo. Cabizbajo, entró en la tienda, seguido por unas sonrientes y orgullosas Kairi y Naminé.

Nada más entrar, se arrepintió de dejarse convencer. Abrió los ojos como platos: justo en frente del mostrador, estaba Marluxia, sonriéndole al empleado que estaba detrás del mismo mueble. Axel estaba apoyado muy provocadoramente, toqueteando en el móvil, y pasando ampliamente de su jefe. Pero ambos fijaron la vista en Roxas cuando entró.

—¡ROXY! —exclamó Marluxia, corriendo hacia él— ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! ¿Quieres comprar algo, verdad? ¡Axel, atiéndele! Y vosotras, pequeñas hermanas, venid conmigo, os enseñaré...

—P-pero yo... —vio como el pelirrojo se acercaba a él, y sintió infinito desprecio por sus amigas— Son ellas las que quieren elegir ropa...

—No importa, Rox, compra lo que tú quieras, ¿te parece? —le sonrió Naminé, mientras su hermana y Marluxia salían por la puerta.

—Venga, enano, vamos a dar una vuelta por la tienda, coges lo que quieres y listo.

—¡Pero yo no quiero comprar nada!

—¿Quieres que te dejen en paz si o no?

—¿Eh? —no se lo podía creer. ¿Axel estaba intentando ayudarle? Le miró a la cara por primera vez, y se fijó en que tenía dibujada una sonrisa sincera. Tras quedar atontando unos segundos en sus ojos, asintió, y siguió al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué vienes? ¿Te vas a poner guapo para el concierto? ¡Oh, qué mono! —tan rápido como la amabilidad había llegado, se había esfumado. Axel ya tardaba en decir algo que molestase al rubio.

—Déjame en paz, imbécil... Quiero coger cualquiera cosa y largarme, ¿vale?

—Ya empezamos con los insultos. En fin, ¿por qué no vas al probador y te voy pasando ropa?

—¿¡Qué! N-no me fío...

—¡Y después dices que el pervertido soy yo! —carcajeó, exageradamente.

El rubio le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el probador. Una vez dentro, pasó la cortina y antes de sacarse nada, Axel entró, dejó unas prendas sobre una silla y desapareció, fugazmente. Roxas probó los pantalones que había dejado y sacó la camiseta. Sin embargo, no tenía otra camiseta para probarse. Como vio que el pelirrojo tardaba en aparecer, le preguntó.

—Axel, ¿y la camiseta?

—¿Camiseta? ¿Ya te has cambiado? —y entró de repente, sonriendo. Era como cuando se habían conocido. Su torso seguía igual de atractivo, y sus mejillas estaban tan coloradas como aquella primera vez. Sin meditarlo apenas, se aproximó al rubio y rodeó su cintura con una mano.

Roxas estaba demasiado aturdido. No sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie; así que menos para parar lo que Axel pretendía... Espera, ¿por qué iba a querer hacer eso? Le estaba gustando esa proximidad, el cálido tacto de su mano sobre su piel.

Ambos emitían profundos largos y constantes; sus alientos se mezclaban, cercanos, y sus labios pedían a gritos que se rompiese la distancia que los separaba.

Pero fue un grito el que los alejó aún más.

—¡Axeeeeeeeel, querido!

Entonces, Axel se detuvo, puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta, mientras Roxas bajaba la cabeza, más avergonzado aún (¿Podía estarlo más? Le iba acabar dando un infarto. Demasiadas experiencias en tan poco tiempo). El ojiverde le propinó un puñetazo a la pared del probador y susurró unas palabras de disculpa, que antecedieron a un insulto... acerca del pelo rosa.

—¿QUÉ PASA, MARLUXIA? —llegó un enfadadísimo Axel. No le duró mucho la expresión, ya que se encontró con un jefe con una sonrisa muy pícara y estúpida, sobre todo estúpida.

—Eso pregunto yo. ¿Qué pasó? Por cierto, han entrado dos clientes. Debes ir a atenderlos.

—¿Que qué pasó? Nada. No pasó NADA. ¡EXIJO UN AUMENTO!

—¿Tan inoportuno fui?

—NO LO SABES BIEN —contuvo todas sus fuerzas de abofetear al pelirrosa y atendió a los individuos que habían llegado a la tienda.

No obstante, no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos. A él no le pareció estar de tan mal humor, pero los clientes se fueron enseguida. Marluxia se lo merecía, aún así.

Roxas salió del probador con su ropa puesta, y con la de la tienda bajo el brazo. Kairi la cogió y la dejó en una estantería mientras Naminé tiraba del rubio hacia la caja para pagar.

—¡Hemos encontrado algo perfecto!

Lo que habían elegido estaba ya embolsado y pagado, sólo tenían que recogerla. Axel fue a cotillear en la bolsa, pero Marluxia le detuvo.

—Estoy comprobando que todo esté bien... —su jefe negó con la cabeza— ¿Ahora no me dejas trabajar en paz? ¡QUIERO MI AUMENTO YA!

—¿Aumento? —preguntó Kairi, cogiendo la bolsa.

—Emm, esto, nada... —dijo Axel por lo bajo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—¿Aumento por qué, Sonic? —preguntó, curioso, Roxas.

—¿Qué? No, nada...

—Oh, venga, dímelo.

—He dicho que no es nada —el pelirrojo intentó que su rubor no se notase dándole la espalda.

—Axel, ¿qué más da? ¡Dímelo!

—¡Que no! Iros de una vez, ¡ya estáis atendidos!

—Si eso es lo que quieres... Bah, que te den.

Roxas salió de la tienda seguido por sus amigas, que estaban algo preocupadas por la discusión que acababan de presenciar. Nada más poner pie fuera de la tienda, a Roxas se le vino todo encima. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Después de lo del probador pensó que por fin podrían llevarse bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo inocente que había sido. Discutían cada dos por tres, era imposible que acabasen congeniando.

Suspiró profundamente. Namine se dio cuenta del gesto.

—Rox, ¿pasa algo?

—No, nada...

La rubia comprendió que estaba pensando en Axel y prefirió dejar a su amigo cavilar. Continuaron caminando, pero Roxas se paró en seco ante un escaparate de una joyería. Había visto un collar de una estrella con cuatro puntas metálicas, y debía reconocerlo, le había gustado. Ellas se detuvieron también para esperar por él, pero pronto retomó la marcha. Entonces, a Namine se le ocurrió una de sus brillantes ideas.

Finalmente, llegaron a una cafetería llamada 'El séptimo cielo'. Roxas conocía esa cafetería; Cloud se pasaba allí día y noche. Este decía que era por su chocolate (que estaba realmente bueno), pero todo el mundo sabía que era por cierta propietaria morena.

Desde la puerta, el menor de los Strife divisó a su familia y amigos al fondo, en una de las mesas. En la mesa de la derecha, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack y Reno hablaban. Bueno, hablaban todos menos Reno, pues él estaba demasiado ocupado observando a una camarera rubia recién contratada que atendía, algo estresada, a los muchos clientes que había en la tienda. Sin duda, el concierto había atraído a muchos turistas.

A la izquierda, al lado de la barra, estaban Ventus, Aqua, Terra y Sora; aunque este último se levantó nada más aparecer Kairi por la puerta. El castaño recibió a la pelirroja con un abrazo, y le ofreció un sitio en la mesa a su lado. Roxas y Naminé sentaron, también.

—Sora, ¿cómo es que no está Riku contigo? —preguntó Kairi.

—Riku está allí, ligando —señaló a la barra.

Kairi pudo ver como su amigo hablaba con una chica morena, de pelo corto y mediana estatura. La camarera se dio cuenta de que miraba hacia ellos. La pelirroja sonreía dulcemente, contenta por su amigo.

—Bueno, aquí tienes los batidos. Espero que le gusten a tu novia —entonces, miró hacia Kairi, celosa.

—¿Kairi? ¡No! —rió— Ella está con Sora, es aquel enano que parece hiperactivo —se giró y le señaló. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia ella, sonriendo—. Bueno, en realidad algo sí que es. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Yuffie, encantada. ¿Tú? —le tendió una mano.

—Riku, igualmente —se la estrechó—. Oye, Yuffie...

—¿Sí?

—¿Vas a ir al concierto de esta noche? —hasta el propio Riku se sorprendió de notar la sangre subir a sus mejillas.

—Quería ir... Pero no puedo. No tengo entrada, ya se han agotado; no me extraña, todos los grupos son muy buenos.

—Yo... tengo una de sobra, si quieres, puedes venir... conmigo —esto no era normal. Estaba muy sonrojado, y se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

—Bueno, no suelo ir a conciertos con gente a la que prácticamente no conozco —a Riku se le cayó el cielo encima. Bajó la cabeza, no debió decírselo— Pero —entonces, la erguió, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, y se topó con la profunda mirada miel de la camarera— pareces amable. Así que, sí, iré contigo.

La sonrisa que le regaló a continuación dejó al peliplateado atontado para el resto de la tarde. Ahora, tenía ganas de saltar por toda la cafetería de alegría y gritar un largo 'SÍÍÍÍÍÍ'. Pero no lo haría. Él no era así. O eso creía. Se limitó a corresponderle con una sonrisa y quedar de recogerla una hora antes del concierto delante de la cafetería.

Cogió los batidos y se giró para ir a la mesa donde estaba con Sora junto con los recién llegados. Como no cabían, se pusieron en la mesa de al lado dejando a Ven, Terra y Aqua en su sitio inicial.

Justo cuando paso al lado de Zexion, pudo ver como Demyx miraba a su primo. Su miraba expresaba algo que Riku no alcanzó a entender, pero sin ni siquiera pensarlo, se le escapó una sonrisa. _Estos dos..._ _Hay Zex, la que te espera_. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensó se sorprendió a si mismo. ¿Demyx y Zexion? Eran tan distintos... pero... a la vez tan parecidos. Riku les miró por última vez antes de sentarse. Era preocupante, él no era así... Negó con la cabeza y se unió a la conversación de sus compañeros de mesa, pero a cada rato su mirada se desviaba a la camarera inconscientemente. Era Sora siempre el que lo hacía volver en si; si no fuese por su amigo, Yuffie habría dado cuenta y cancelaría la cita por que pensaría que era un depravado.

Todos conversaban animadamente para matar el tiempo hasta que tuviesen que prepararse para el concierto cuando una visita inesperada entró en la cafetería.

—¡Tifa! ¿Al final vas al concierto no? —un chico de pelo marrón un tanto largo y una cicatriz que cruzaba en diagonal su entrecejo se aproximó a la morena. Esto provocó que la cara de Cloud cambiase de tal forma que hasta Reno se asustase.

—Si, ya te lo dije esta mañana Squall, ¿tú al final vienes?

—Claro, venía a ver si me podías dar la entrada ahora, no creo que pase por casa.

—Sí, toma —sacó de su bolso una entrada y se la tendió a su compañero de piso, que accidentalmente se encontró con la mirada asesina de Cloud. Intentó pasarla por alto todo lo posible, pero fue inevitable el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Cada vez que veía a ese rubio tenía la sensación de que lo mataría sin piedad allí mismo, pero su compañera ya le había explicado muchas veces que era "inofensivo", cosa que el creía que era bastante discutible.

—Gracias, nos vemos en el concierto —levantó la mano para despedirse y se dirigió a la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar a una chica rubia sentada con sus amigos una mesa más alejada. Ya la había visto antes, hasta donde él sabía era una de las hermanas menores de Aerith. Desde la primera vez que la vio le había llamado la atención y se había interesado por ella. Si reunía el coraje suficiente y si ella iba al concierto, le hablaría. Sí, decidido. En el concierto hablaría con ella.


End file.
